The Fall
by otomriddle
Summary: Helena teve a nítida sensação que caía, caía em câmera lenta. Quanto mais o chão se aproximava, mais escura a floresta se tornava. Se lembrou de certa vez, quando caíra no Lago Negro ainda criança. A água era fria demais, e seus membros pesados demais para ela os movimentar. Era daquela forma que se sentia.


Helena não pensou que chegaria tão longe antes de sua mãe lhe alcançar. A grande, toda poderosa Rowena Ravenclaw com certeza daria um jeito de buscar sua filha em menos de dois dias – mesmo que ela fosse até o inferno e voltasse. Isso, pelo menos, foi o que a jovem pensou a três meses atrás, quando saiu de Hogwarts em uma noite chuvosa, levando o Diadema de sua mãe consigo.

A peça era algo extraordinário, de qualquer ponto de vista. Um trabalho manufaturado cuidadosamente feito pelos duendes para sua mãe; era prateado, com desenhos intrincados e suaves e diversas pedras preciosas incrustadas em toda extensão. Além disso, tinha propriedades mágicas únicas. Alguns diziam que apenas usar o diadema deixava qualquer um mais inteligente, mas aquilo era uma falácia já que não era possível aumentar as capacidades mentais de ninguém. O que o diadema fazia era abrir as cognições já existentes na mente de quem o usasse – de forma poética, fazia as pessoas terem acesso ao seu próprio potencial.

Quando Helena decidiu fugir, não planejou roubar a peça. A razão que levou a jovem a querer ficar bem longe de sua mãe era a mesma para que quisesse distância do Diadema. Ela não queria levar nada que pudesse lhe conectar com a bruxa fundadora de Hogwarts, a mulher mais inteligente de sua era. Helena queria ser conhecida por si mesma. Queria descobrir suas capacidades sem a ajuda de um objeto mágico e sem a ajuda de um nome mágico que fazia com que todas as portas se abrissem. Ela não queria conexão alguma com sua mãe.

Mas ela também não planejara a discussão com sua mãe naquela noite fatídica. Não planejara gritar com ela. Não planejara dizer que Rowena dava mais valor àquele pedaço de metal do que a própria filha. E com certeza não planejara sair correndo com o Diadema na mão, a caminho do seu quarto, e enfiá-lo na bolsa que pegara apressadamente, socando alguns vestidos e livros ali de forma descuidada.

Quando se deu conta do que trazia muito tempo depois, já na Normandia, ela pensou em voltar. Mas a intenção durou apenas o tempo que levou para a jovem se lembrar de todas as razões que a fizeram fugir. A opção seguinte seria mandar o objeto através de uma coruja, porém aquilo seria o mesmo que voltar, uma vez que sua mãe descobriria no mesmo momento onde ela estava. Decidiu, então, continuar com o Diadema, ainda que prometesse a si mesmo nunca usá-lo – promessa essa que ficava feliz em dizer que jamais quebrara.

Em três meses, Helena passou por vinte e quatro localidades. Estava se encaminhando para Gênova quando recebeu a informação de que seu antigo prometido, Lorde Lothario Bloory, estava em seu encalço. A jovem temeu, mais do que ser encontrada, que o homem a encontrasse com o Diadema da grande Rowena Ravenclaw. Através de Helga, única dos Fundadores com quem a jovem mantinha contato, ela descobriu que sua mãe não contara do sumiço da peça para ninguém. Se Lorde Bloory encontrasse o Diadema em sua posse, o que pensaria dela? Que era uma ladra? Que invejara sua mãe?

Não. Helena simplesmente não aceitaria aquilo. Foi por essa razão que a garota resolvera parar no meio da viagem, em um lugarzinho qualquer na Floresta da Albânia. Estava andando por entre as árvores gigantescas quando sentiu pela primeira vez a magia do homem que lhe perseguia. Sem tempo de pensar em algum plano melhor, a jovem puxou o diadema da bolsa e enfiou-o em uma das faias que já coloriam o chão com suas folhas douradas.

Foi bem em tempo, pois nem pudera se afastar da árvore quando Lorde Bloory apareceu em sua frente. O homem era alto e magro, com feições duras e com vários anos a mais que a jovem. Ele vinha vestido de forma elegante, destoando fortemente da floresta imponente em que se encontravam – e ainda mais de Helena, que vinha usando um de seus muitos vestidos surrados de viagem.

"Está na hora de voltar para o seio de sua família, milady." O homem disse após um silêncio tenso. Lorde Bloory fez um movimento na direção de Helena, tentando tomá-la pelo braço, mas a garota se afastou, batendo com as costas contra a mesma árvore que guardava seu segredo.

"Sinto muito, mas não voltarei, milorde. Tenho assuntos a tratar em outra parte." Helena respondeu, inconscientemente se encolhendo contra o tronco. Ela não tentou se mover.

"Não!" A resposta veio de forma áspera, com o homem cerrando as mãos em punhos. Mas logo Lorde Bloory pareceu se dar conta do que fazia, pois respirou fundo e tentou abrir um sorriso. "Desculpe, mas prometi a sua mãe que iria lhe devolver sã e salva. Ela está muito preocupada com você."

Helena buscou evitar bufar diante da mentira, pratica que acabara adquirindo de Godric.

"Dentre as coisas que me importam menos, meu senhor, está o que minha mãe sente. Já disse e repito, não voltarei!" A garota tirou forças de suas próprias palavras, se empertigando e encarando Lorde Bloory nos olhos de forma desafiadora. Ela era, afinal, Helena. Se havia uma coisa que não precisava temer era o homem em sua frente, cujo maior poder mágico residia no feitiço da perna-bamba.

"Por favor, milady Helena! Nosso casamento deveria ocorrer assim que se formasse em Hogwarts." Ele suplicou, unindo as mãos em sua frente, com uma expressão desesperada. Helena não pode evitar de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir.

"Ora Lorde Bloory, por favor! Não irei voltar apenas para me casar consigo. De fato, estar livre do nosso compromisso foi uma das razões que me levou a fugir!" Ao falar isso, a jovem sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Nunca falara para ninguém, nem mesmo para Helga, suas ressalvas quanto ao casamento. Agora que as confidenciara exatamente para a pessoa que deveria ser seu esposo, era como se suas preocupações tivessem desaparecido.

Seu pretendente, por outro lado, não pareceu levar a confissão de forma graciosa. Ele a encarava impassível, seus lábios comprimidos em uma linha branca. Apenas o som do vento era audível, levantando algumas das folhas que estavam ao seu redor e fazendo o vestido da jovem balançar.

"Você nunca demonstrou tais reservas." Lorde Bloory comentou, sua voz soando baixa o suficiente para que a garota tivesse que se aproximar para o compreender. Helena mordeu os lábios.

"Nunca tive a coragem. Sempre acreditei que, eventualmente, milorde se cansaria de minhas descortesias," A garota disse, arrumando os cabelos que lhe acertavam o rosto devido ao vento, o qual parecia ficar mais e mais violento a cada momento. Vinha uma tempestade por ai, ela se deu conta. "Mas esse não foi o caso. Me seguiu até aqui por ordens de minha mãe, afinal." Completou, apontando para o homem de forma óbvia.

O silêncio que se seguiu deveria ter sido o suficiente para alertá-la. O modo como ele a olhou, seus olhos faiscando por um momento, deveriam ter sido um sinal. Mas ela estava inconsciente à tudo isso. Helena só pensava em se virar, pegar a chave de portal que deixaria alguns metros antes, e continuar sua viagem – tinha pessoas para conhecer, maravilhas para presenciar.

"Bem, milorde, até logo." Com isso a jovem virou as costas para o homem e deu alguns passos na direção oposta.

Foi quando ela sentiu algo lhe acertar pelas costas. Não sentiu dor alguma, apenas uma sensação de formigamento que se espalhou desde suas costas para o resto de seu corpo. Podia sentir algo quente escorrendo por seu vestido – seu vestido preferido! Quando olhou para si novamente, percebeu que seu próprio sangue tingira de vermelho o tecido cinza.

Helena teve a nítida sensação que caía, caía em câmera lenta. Quanto mais o chão se aproximava, mais escura a floresta se tornava. Se lembrou de certa vez, quando caíra no Lago Negro ainda criança. A água era fria demais, e seus membros pesados demais para ela os movimentar. Era daquela forma que se sentia, como se tivesse caído em um lago de escuridão. Teve a impressão que alguém gritava seu nome, mas não sabia de quem era a voz. Só sentia a água negra invadindo sua boca, a impedindo de gritar; a água negra invadindo seus pulmões, a impedindo de respirar; a água negra invadindo seus olhos, a impedindo de enxergar; e finalmente, a água negra invadindo seu coração, a impedindo de viver.


End file.
